Les robots font le meilleur thé vert
by polonium2102
Summary: Traduction de ma première fanfic. Sur I-Island, Melissa apprend que Ochaco et Izuku sont amoureux mais trop timides pour se l'avouer. Elle crée donc un plan pour qu'ils s'avouent leur amour. Va-t-il réussir ?


**Note de l'auteur : **Ceci est la traduction de ma fan fiction précédente. Elle se déroule après les événements du film my hero academia. C'est aussi ma première fan fiction donc soyez indulgents!

* * *

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel de I-Island. Melissa pensait que c'était assez paisible depuis les événements de la veille. Et qui pouvait la blâmer ? I-Island avait probablement souffert de la plus grande crise de son histoire et son père en était presque entièrement responsable. Il avait employé des vilains pour récupérer les résultats de sa recherche que ses employés avaient volées. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment de sa vie mais cette glace était quand même assez bonne et …

« Ça va Melissa ? demanda Ochaco. Tu as l'air perdue dans tes pensées…

‒ Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, répondit cette dernière. Je rêvassais un peu.

‒ Vraiment ? c'est tout ? demanda Mina. Je suis sûre qu'il y a un garçon derrière tout ça…

‒ Q-quoi? Je pensais pas à ça ! se défendit Melissa, qui commençait à rougir.

‒ C'est ridicule, Mina, réprimanda Yaoyorozu. Tu ne peux pas dire qu'elle pense à un garçon juste parce qu'elle a rêvassé pendant un instant !

‒ Pourtant, c'est mon meilleur argument, dit Mina en haletant soudainement.

‒ Ça va Mina, croa ? croassa Tsuyu.

‒ Ça ne pourrait mieux aller ! Je viens de découvrir qui Melissa aime et pourquoi elle ne nous le dit pas ! s'exclama Mina, ne contenant plus son excitation.

‒ Et quelle est l'identité de ce mystérieux garçon chanceux ? demanda Jirou, peu convaincue.

‒ C'est Deku bien sûr ! expliqua Mina. En effet, elle a passé beaucoup de temps avec lui et elle est toujours très impressionnée de tout ce qu'il fait. En plus, il l'a déjà sauvé deux fois ! J'en conclus donc et sans aucune discussion possible qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de lui ! »

A cet instant, toutes les filles étaient bouche bée, et surtout Ochaco et Melissa, qui buvaient quand Mina avait fait son argumentaire. Elles avaient donc malheureusement recraché le contenu de leur verre. Cependant, Tsuyu osa pousser la conversation plus loin en demandant à Mina :

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne nous le dit pas alors ?

‒ C'est élémentaire ma chère Tsuyu, répondit Mina, en faisant un référence le plus évidemment possible. Melissa est une personne très observante et elle a vu que Ochaco était amoureuse de Deku ! Et c'est pour cela qu'elle n'a pas voulu nous l'avouer : elle ne voulait pas trahir son amitié avec Ochaco ! »

Personne ne savait comment répondre à ça. Ochaco était en train de rougir comme jamais auparavant, et il était dur de trouver des adjectifs pour en parler. Cependant, Melissa ne rougissait plus, et pris d'un regain d'intérêt pour ce que l'utilisatrice d'acide avait dit, elle lui demanda :

« Est-ce que ce que tu dis est vrai ?

‒ Je le pense aussi, dit Tooru, faisant sursauter toutes ces amies, qui avait oublié la présence de l'héroïne en formation invisible.

\- Et j'ai plein de preuves ! ajouta Mina. On pourrait parler de la fois où…

‒ Non ! Arrête s'il te plaît ! interrompa Ochaco. On n'a pas besoin que tout le monde le sache, non ?

‒ Mais… C'est pas juste ! gémit Mina.

‒ Non, si elle n'a pas envie d'en parler, on ne va pas l'obliger, dit Yaoyorozu fermement. »

Melissa était en pleine réflexion. Elle n'avait jamais pensé au fait que Deku et Ochaco était amoureux l'un de l'autre mais plus elle y pensait, plus c'était logique. En considérant la réaction d'Ochaco et la personnalité de Deku, elle voyait clairement qu'ils étaient trop timides pour confesser leur amour. En plus, elle se disait qu'ils n'étaient pas forcément satisfait de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

C'est alors qu'elle pris la décision de créer un plan pour les mettre ensemble (sans la participation de Mina si possible). Mais alors qu'elle pensait à cela, Ochaco interrompit ses pensées et lui demanda si elle allait bien.

« Ah, pardon, je rêvassais encore, répondit-elle, avant de soudainement prendre Ochaco par le bras et de dire : Mais oui, bien sur, suis-moi Ochaco ! »

Les autres filles étaient assez surprises et demandèrent si elles pouvaient venir, mais Melissa leur dit que c'était une conversation privée. Après un discours pour convaincre Mina de ne pas venir, Ochaco et Melissa partirent vers le laboratoire de cette dernière pour établir un plan d'action.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans une autre partie de I-Island, Iida et Izuku, les meilleurs amis de Ochaco, mangeaient à un café. Izuku, comme Melissa, était facilement victime de long monologue intérieur que nous n'avons pas le temps de raconter. Ainsi, Iida court à notre rescousse (Iida… courir… bon OK j'arrête) en demandant :

« Ça va Midoriya?

‒ Ah ne t'inquiète pas Iida, répondit Izuku tout en se grattant la tête timidement. Je pensais juste à ce qui s'était passé hier et l'aide que Melissa nous avait apporté.

‒ C'est vrai que c'est une bonne amie, dit Iida. Cependant, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la seule chose qui occupe tes pensées ?

‒ Ah, en fait je pensais que Melissa pourrait m'aider avec un problème que j'ai depuis un certain temps, dit Izuku en commençant à rougir.

‒ Et quel est ce problème ? demanda Iida, voulant aider son ami. Je pourrais possiblement aider à le résoudre.

‒ C'est vraiment gênant, répondit Izuku, rougissant de plus en plus. J'ai toujours vu Ochaco comme une amie, mais récemment, quand je suis avec elle, il y a un sentiment - de bonheur, peut-être ? - qui me donne envie de rester avec elle.

‒ Midoriya, je pense que tu es tombée amoureux d'elle, dit Iida en tenant son menton. C'est un sentiment très naturel et c'est ton droit de ne pas vouloir m'en parler. Cependant, même si il est vrai que je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour te donner des conseils dans cette situation, ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'étouffer ces sentiments. Je suis toujours là pour toi si tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler.

‒ Pardon, dit Izuku en se grattant la tête, geste qu'il semblait particulièrement apprécier. Je suis facilement gêné et c'est dur d'en parler.

‒ Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprend pas cependant, avoua Iida. Pourquoi demander de l'aide à Melissa ?

‒ En fait, il y a deux raisons, expliqua Izuku. C'est une amie proche d'Ochaco et de moi-même - mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es un mauvais ami, bien sur ! - et comme c'est une fille, je me dis qu'elle pourrait peut-être me donner des conseils qui serait plus… utiles sur le sujet.

‒ Si c'est le cas, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, dit Iida. Tu peux aller la voir.

‒ Merci pour ton aide Iida ! dit Izuku en partant. »

* * *

Quand il arriva au laboratoire de Melissa, il sonna à la porte. Après quelques instants, Melissa ouvra la porte et invita Izuku à entrer.

« Merci de me laisser entrer ! dit Izuku poliment.

‒ Je t'en prie ! répondit Melissa. Fais comme à la maison. Tu peux t'asseoir sur cette chaise là. Je fais du thé. Tu en veux ?

‒ Je veux bien du thé vert s'il te plaît, demanda Izuku. »

Melissa sourit, Ochaco avait demandé la même sorte de thé ! Elle était désormais sure que ces deux-là iraient ensemble à merveille. Son plan marcherait parfaitement. C'est alors que son assistant connecté se fit connaître.

« L'eau est prête, Melissa, dit-il dans sa voix robotique.

‒ AHHHH, cria Midoriya, le concept d'assistant vocal lui semblant étranger. Cette chose… ça vient de parler !

‒ C'est pas vrai, dit Melissa en tentant de contenir son rire. C'est juste un assistant Xiaogle. (_Je précise tout de même que si Izuku avait été français, sa réaction aurait été naturelle puisque pour une raison que j'ignore, la France semble n'obtenir les innovations technologiques seulement trois ans après les pays anglophones!)_

‒ Tu en as un ? demanda Izuku en passant de l'horreur à l'admiration en instant. J'avais entendu dire qu'ils étaient extrêmement rare et que seules certaines personnes dans le monde en avaient…

‒ C'est possible que ce soit parce que mon père les a inventés… avoua Melissa. Et j'ai peut-être aider à leur création…

‒ Vraiment ? C'est incroyable Melissa ! dit rapidement Izuku.

‒ Merci, répondit Melissa. C'est très gentil de ta part. »

Elle servit le thé à Izuku et elle-même et ils parlèrent d'ordinateurs et de toutes les merveilles de la technologie - comme les geeks qu'ils étaient – jusqu'à ce que Melissa demande pourquoi il était venu.

« Je suis venu pour des conseils, avoua Izuku. Je suis tombé amoureux de Uraraka et je ne sais ni comment ni quand le dire… Et je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider comme tu es amie avec elle et moi.

‒ Tu es chanceux Izuku, dit Melissa. J'ai juste le plan pour toi ! Et il suffit seulement que tu ailles à I-expo dans la partie exposition temporaire à cinq heures pour que ça marche !

‒ Wow, c'est incroyable ! dit Izuku. C'est vraiment gentil et… Attend, comment est-ce que tu as créé un plan alors que je viens juste de te le dire ?

‒ Tous les magiciens doivent garder leur secret, répondit Melissa comme si c'était évident.

‒ Et ce qui est aussi évident, c'est si je dis que la prochaine chose que Izuku va dire c'est : Tu es une magicienne ? dit un mystérieux personnage qui savait lire le script et qui n'a rien à faire ici, disparaissant aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

‒ Tu es une magicienne?! cria Izuku, de plus en plus confus.

‒ Mais non, c'est juste une expression, répondit Melissa.

‒ Dieu merci, dit Izuku avec soulagement. Je vais devoir partir par contre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais prendre pour m'habiller donc je ferais mieux de partir le plus tôt possible. »

‒ C'est une bonne idée, dit Mélissa. Moi aussi j'ai des choses à préparer. Ne prend pas des heures à choisir tes habits, je suis sure qu'Ochaco n'y accordera pas trop d'importance.

‒ Si tu le dis, répondit Izuku. Au revoir !

‒ Au revoir, Izuku ! dit Melissa. »

Et c'est sur ceci qu'Izuku partit. Melissa fut laissée à ses machinations sournoises - enfin, pas vraiment bien sûr, qui pensait vous qu'elle est ?

_I-expo, partie expositions temporaires, 16:55._

Ochaco arriva dans l'exposition 15 minutes en avance. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'arriver en retard pour quelque chose de si important pour elle. Elle pensait même arriver 30 minutes en avance mais après avoir appelé Melissa, elle fut convaincue que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle comprenait de mieux en mieux ce que Melissa disait au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Elle avait peur qu'Izuku ne vienne pas, ou que le plan de Melissa ne soit pas prêt…

Mais elle fut bien vite rassurée en voyant une touffe de cheveux verts dépasser dans la foule. Elle commença tout de même à rougir en se rappelant du plan de Melissa. Ses pensées furent vites interrompues quand Izuku la salua en disant :

« Salut Uraraka, comment ça va ?

‒ Ça va, merci, répondit Uraraka. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais m'appeler Ochaco.

‒ Ah excuse-moi, je n'ai toujours pas l'habitude, dit Izuku tout en se grattant la tête. Je n'arrive pas à m'habituer. Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire ?

‒ Il y a une exposition spéciale et Melissa a réussi à nous obtenir des billets, expliqua Ochaco. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de te dire ce que ça va être. La surprise serait gâchée.

‒ Ça paraît logique, pensa Izuku à haute voix. Quand est-ce que c'est ?

‒ La prochaine séance est à 17:10, répondit Ochaco. Tu veux qu'on aille prendre quelque chose à grignoter ?

‒ On peut aller prendre des mochi si tu veux, dit Izuku après réflexion. »

Toute la volonté d'Ochaco fut nécessaire pour qu'elle ne crie pas comme une fille de 6 ans. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Izuku eut deviné ses friandises préférées ! Elle regarda alors Izuku plus en détail et elle vit qu'il portait un polo vert, qui complimentait assez bien ses cheveux et ses yeux.

Après avoir acheté les mochi, ils entèrent dans la salle. Ils s'assirent et le spectacle débuta. Une image du ciel de cette nuit fut affiché, et les étoiles commencèrent à tourner et à former des lettres, des mots et même des images. Selon Izuku et Ochaco c'était magnifique et ils ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être admiratifs. Encore mieux selon Ochaco, les mochi étaient délicieux. Pendant que le spectacle évoluait, les deux héros étaient plus confortable dans leur siège et Ochaco voulait être plus proche d'Izuku.

« Deku, ça te dérange si je lève l'accoudoir ? chuchota Ochaco.

‒ Non, vas-y, répondit Izuku silencieusement. »

Ochaco en profita pour se blottir contre son héros en entraînement favori. Izuku tourna la tête et semblait un peu troublé au début, mais il la laissa faire. Après un moment il semblait même être confortable et Ochaco réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais était aussi proche de lui.

Cependant, c'est à ce moment que le spectacle prit fin par une annonce de Melissa qui disait que cette séance était spécialement dédié à Izuku Midoriya. Il était assez surpris et le fut encore plus quand son nom et sa silhouette apparurent à l'écran.

Après ce moment rempli d'émotions, Ochaco et Izuku sortirent de la salle en se tenant les mains. Quand Midoriya s'en rendit compte, il s'excusa rapidement et lâcha la main d'Ochaco. Elle était un peu déçue mais elle ne dit rien. Ils continuèrent à se balader dans I-expo, regardant toutes les machines produisant des dessins colorés.

« C'était surprenant quand mon nom est apparu, Izuku pensa à voix haute. Je ne pensais pas que Melissa avait prévu ça... »

Il s'arrêta après s'être rendu compte qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire. Melissa ne lui avait pas dit que Ochaco était impliqué donc il ne pensait pas que c'était le cas. Mais Ochaco s'arrêta dans ses pas et, en rougissant un peu, elle dit :

« Melissa t'en a parlé ? Mais je pensais que…

‒ Je ne sais pas grand-chose, interrompa Izuku. Elle m'a juste dit de venir au point de rendez-vous à 17:00. » _Et que je pourrais finir avec toi _ne fut pas dit.

« Ah, j'imagine que ça ne sert plus à rien de prétendre dans ce cas, dit Ochaco tout en rougissant encore plus. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

‒ Eh bien, moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te dire, avoua Izuku.

‒ Dit-le en premier s'il te plaît, dit Ochaco rapidement. Je suis sure que c'est plus important que moi.

‒ Non, non, insista Izuku. Tu le dis en premiers. Et pas de mais.

‒ Si tu insistes, dit Ochaco après avoir réfléchi. Deku, tu es un ami très proche. Tu m'as sauvé du robot géant alors que tu ne me connaissais presque pas et que ton alter te faisait si mal, et depuis, tu n'as pas arrêté d'être un modèle pour moi. Tu es vraiment gentil, drôle, mignon et je me sens bien quand je suis autour de toi. Je… Je t'aime Deku ! »

C'était beaucoup d'informations à digérer, et il fallait en plus rajouter l'air déterminé d'Ochaco quand elle l'avait dit. Il réfléchit très attentivement à ce qu'il allait dire ensuite pour ne pas faire du mal à Ochaco. Il finit par dire la chose la plus simple à dire dans cette situation.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, Ochaco, dit-il »

Ochaco était bouche bée et elle fut encore plus surprise quand Izuku l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Ça ne dura pas plus d'une seconde mais ce fut un moment de pur bonheur. Ils se séparèrent et continuèrent à marcher sous la lumière de la lune, se tenant les mains et marchant vers un futur prometteur.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Enfin ! J'ai réussi à tout traduire. J'espère que vous avez apprécier et n'hésiter pas à laisser une critique. Si vous lisez les deux versions, vous remarquerez que des fois j'ai plus adapté que traduit, ce qui prend plus longtemps à faire mais donne un meilleur résultat selon moi. J'ai aussi écouté un certain lecteur qui m'a conseillé d'enlever certains passages, qui rendait l'histoire hachée. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ou une bonne journée et vous dit à bientôt !

_J'ai la haine !_


End file.
